Un avenir sans toi?
by IrishGirl65
Summary: Two-shot. Edward a quitté Bella, cette dernière est seule jusqu'au jour où sa naïveté la trompera...Edward lui ne s'imagine pas vivre sans Bella mais son ange est toujours là...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous !

Alors je vous préviens d'avance ceci est mon premier écrit publié !

C'est un one-shot qui se situe après qu'Edward ait quitté Bella dans Tentation mais ceci est juste la situation initiale puisque la fin n'est pas celle des livres de SM.

C'est assez court et je sais qu'il y a déjà des one-shot sur bella après la séparation mais cela me tenait à coeur (allez savoir pourquoi !!mdr !) d'en écrire un à mon tour, et puis bon la fin n'est pas la même….

Voilà alors n'hésitez pas à me critiquer, hésitant à me lancer je préfère commencer par une one shot plutôt qu'écrire une fiction…

Un grand merci à NaoO qui m'a convaincu de le publier et qui même sans le savoir m'apporte une grande aide, me fait rire, bref merci à toi de m'avoir conseillé et de m'écrire de si olongs mails!!mdr!!Je m'incilne bien bas, Reine des Petits!!

Voilà j'ajouterais dans un dernier temps qu'une review fait toujours plaisir qu'elle soit positive ou non !

Et merci quand même de me lire !!

Ciao !

**Disclaimer : bella et edward appartiennent à la grande te unique Stephenie Meyer**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Un avenir sans toi?_**

**E**lle avançait.

**E**lle avançait inexorablement.

**T**out était noir autour d'elle.

**E**lle marchait aveuglément sans plus d'espoir ni rêves.

**C**'était comme s'enfoncer dans un gouffre sombre sans fin.

**I**l n'y avait plus d'étoiles dans le ciel.

**L**es ombres fantastiques dansaient autour d'elle.

**D**ans ce monde, il n'y avait plus les rires des enfants, seulement un silence interminable.

**E**lle était seule, toute seule, elle ne comprenait pas.

**E**lle avait beau se lamenter, crier et maudire le monde, elle ne comprenait rien.

**C**omment avait-elle pu en arriver à ce point ?

**T**out n'était que poussières et cendres.

**D**es mois….

**C**ela faisait des mois qu'il l'avait quittée…

_« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé »_

**S**es dernières paroles raisonnaient dans sa tête.

**E**lles la tourmentaient et la hantaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

**P**our elle, la joie de vivre avait disparu comme les fleurs se fanent et que les feuilles autrefois émeraude tombent.

**I**l ne restait plus que la froide obscurité.

**L**'adolescente frissonna.

**I**l l'avait quitté, sans se préoccuper d'elle. Il était parti, avec tous les autres ; elle n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir à ceux qu'elle avait considéré comme sa deuxième famille.

**E**dward ne lui avait pas laissé cette chance.

**D**ire son prénom lui était devenu presque impossible, elle n'y parvenait pas.

**D**ès qu'elle essayait, le chagrin l'emportait sur sa volonté.

**I**l lui avait enlevé ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde, il avait déchiré son cœur, créant une brèche qui ne pouvait que s'agrandir de jours en jours…

**P**ourtant à quoi aurait-elle dû s'attendre ! Il était un vampire, elle n'était qu'une pauvre humaine, elle n'était rien pour lui, insignifiante, fragile, naïve…

**E**lle avait bien essayé de l'oublier, de retrouver le sourire qui illuminait son visage avant même qu'elle ne Le rencontre…sans résultats.

**E**lle comprenait ses amis qui s'étaient éloignés d'elle avec le temps…Elle avait été plutôt asociale durant tous ces mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule…

**C**ertains comme Angela avaient bien essayé de la convaincre, de rester près d'elle…

**M**ais elle les avait rejetés, évités, elle n'avait pas voulu de leur compagnie, elle ne voulait voir personne…

**E**lle en avait blessé plus d'un, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour tout arranger.

**À** quoi bon…

**M**ême son père, Charlie, avait fini par se désintéresser d'elle à force de la voir refuser de se prendre en main.

**T**out n'avait été que monotonie et profond ennui jusqu'à ce jour là…

**C**omme chaque journée elle était rentrée du lycée, avait esquissé un bref regard vers Charlie puis était montée prendre une douche.

**P**assive, elle avait préparé le dîner et après avoir glissé un « Bonne nuit, Charlie » dénué de tout sentiment, elle s'était glissée sous ses draps.

**C**e n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit qu'elle avait senti deux bras froids et durs comme la pierre l'enlacer dans son dos.

**À **ce moment là, elle n'avait pu que rayonner de joie.

**I**l était revenu.

**I**l était revenu pour elle.

**E**lle qui l'avait si souvent attendu, espéré, des mois durant elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

**C**omment en vouloir à cet Apollon, ce vampire qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, oui, il l'avait quitté mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne, sa propre vie s'il avait fallu.

**T**outes les nuits qu'elle avait passé seule n'avaient plus la moindre importance, toutes ses larmes s'étaient évaporées, toute cette douleur s'était envolée…

**E**lle ne pensait plus qu'à étreindre ce corps de marbre contre lequel elle s'était si souvent blottie.

**C**e qu'elle fit.

**S**es plus grandes espérances se réalisaient enfin, elle n'aurait plus jamais à attendre, elle voulait reprendre sa vie en main, retrouver la sensation merveilleuse qu'était la joie, vivre au côté de cet être énigmatique…

**A**ssez proche maintenant, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir humer cette douce haleine qui lui parvenait, cet arôme qui l'avait si souvent subjuguée, qui l'avait si souvent fait perdre ses moyens.

**E**lle sentit ses doigts légers remonter sur ses bras avec une lenteur délibérée, lui procurant au passage de doux frissons.

**C**'est là qu'elle remarqua que son odeur était différente. Ce n'était pas l'odeur fraîche et sucrée, délicieuse et unique, qu'elle connaissait. C'était un arôme différent…

**S**oudain, sa peau lui parut moins douce, son souffle moins profond, ses mains trop fermes…

**E**ffrayée, elle se retourna lentement et croisa les yeux de son visiteur.

**S**ombres.

**R**ouges sang.

**E**lle réalisa enfin la dimension de son erreur.

**C**e n'était pas Edward.

**C**e n'était pas son âme sœur.

**C**'était un inconnu, un vampire qui ne pensait qu'à une chose. Le sang divin de la jeune fille.

**N**oyée dans ses souhaits, elle n'avait pas imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que cet homme l'enlaçant ne puisse pas être Edward…

**U**ne fois de plus, elle avait été trop naïve…

**P**étrifiée, Bella entraperçut de sourire sadique que lui adressait le vampire dans l'obscurité.

**E**lle ne parvenait pas à bien distinguer le visage du vampire mais elle devina qu'il ne pouvait être un ami.

**T**errorisée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses bras prisonniers, elle était sous l'emprise du vampire.

**M**ême si le vampire avait ne serait-ce que quelques secondes relâché son attention, Bella n'aurait pas eu le courage de bouger.

**C**elui-ci lui adressa un sourire carnassier, avec de se rapprocher doucement de son cou.

**P**lus jamais ses cheveux ne voleraient au gré du vent, plus jamais elle ne verrait les personnes qu'elle aimait, plus jamais elle ne sourirait ni ne verrait l'amour renaître de ses cendres.

**S**i elle avait l'opportunité de revenir en arrière, cela se passerait-il pareillement ?

**A**urait-elle pu empêcher tout cela, modifier son destin ?

**N**on, elle n'était pas assez forte.

**P**as assez forte.

**S**es paupières se fermèrent.

**D**es larmes salées roulèrent sur ses joues abîmées.

**E**lle cria, une toute dernière fois.

**À** des kilomètres de là, Edward sentit une douleur perçante dans son âme.

- Bella, souffla t-il d'une voix brisée.

_**I**__l était trop tard pour reculer, trop tard pour pardonner …_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous!

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant et elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!!Un grand merci ausi aux deux revieweuses anonymes, Marie et bella-for-edward qui m'a fait plein de compliments qui m'ont franchement beaucoup touché!!Alors merci encore!

Ensuite suite à plusieurs reviews qui me demandaient une suite j'en ai écrit une donc côté edward, je l'ai écrite très vite parce que je sias que bientôt j'aurais trop de travail pour écrire donc voilà...Alors ce deuxième OS peut paraître assez bizarre je m'en suis rendue compte quand je l'ai relu alors je m'explique un peu.

Dans Tentation, Edward apparaît sous forme de voix à chaque fois que Bella est sur le point de mettre sa vie en danger j'ai donc voulu faire la même chose en gros avec edward qui voit bella sous forme corporelle pas seulement sa voix...Oula je sais pas si vous avez tout compris!mdr!!

Enfin bon c'est un peu bizarre mais bon c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti donc...

Voilà merci encore pour vos compliments et encouragements et voici la suite (sous la pression des reviews notamment uen certaine NaoO pour en pas la citer!!lol!)

Bisous à tous!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Un avenir sans toi, partie 2**

**À** des kilomètres de là, Edward sentit une douleur perçante dans son âme.

- **B**ella, souffla t-il d'une voix brisée.

**I**l ne pouvait pas le croire.

**B**ella.

**S**a Bella.

**N**on, c'était impossible.

**E**lle avait promis qu'elle ne ferait rien de téméraire ou stupide.

**S**i quelqu'un avait voulu s'attaquer à elle, il l'aurait su, Alice l'aurait su.

**C**e n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

**S**on imagination qui lui jouait un mauvais tour.

**M**ais pourtant…

**C**hamboulé, Edward ne bougeait plus.

**I**l avait trop mal.

**C**'était comme si un poignard s'était glissé jusqu'à son cœur.

**U**ne douleur indescriptible.

**C**hagrin.

**S**ouffrance.

**T**ourment.

**Q**uelques mots qui pouvaient résumer son état d'esprit.

**E**lle ne pouvait pas être morte.

**C**'était impossible.

**S**a bien-aimée.

**S**on âme sœur.

**S**a vie.

**E**t pourtant, il en était si sûr.

**S**ilence.

**I**l ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il le savait.

**I**l savait.

**E**dward s'effondra.

**I**l entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement.

**A**lice l'interrompit dans sa léthargie.

**E**dward fixa ses les yeux dorés et ses traits se figèrent de douleur.

**I**l n'y avait plus de doute.

**A**lice n'osait plus le regarder.

**E**lle avait honte.

**E**lle aurait dû le voir.

**E**lle aurait dû empêcher cela.

**E**lle n'avait vu sa meilleure amie que trop tard.

**U**ne vision tardive qui lui coûtait bien plus que de la tristesse.

**E**lle s'en voulait…

**L**e sourire avait quitté son visage ce jour là.

**S**a bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre semblaient s'être envolées.

**U**ne âme en peine de plus.

**E**dward ne la regardait plus, il ne la voyait plus, il ne sentait plus que le trou béant dans son cœur.

**I**l ne voulait plus vivre.

**C**omment vivre sans Bella.

**I**l ne pouvait pas.

**I**l songeait aller provoquer les Volturis.

**I**l voulait la rejoindre.

**E**lle.

**O**ù qu'elle soit il ne voulait pas la quitter.

**I**l voulait la retrouver.

**P**asser l'éternité à ses côtés.

**I**l lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui apportait rien de bon, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

**C**omme il regrettait ses dernières paroles…

**S**'il avait su, aurait-il pu changer quoi que ce soit…

**D**ouloureusement, il se releva et partit en courant sans un seul regard en arrière.

**I**l allait plus vite qu'à la normale.

**C**'était comme courir dans un couloir sans fin.

**I**l avait échoué…

**I**l était parti pour la protéger, la préserver de tous les dangers qu'il incarnait, Lui.

**E**t voilà qu'il avait tout perdu.

**I**l aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras.

**S**entir sa chaleur.

**V**oir son sourire.

**Q**u'elle l'éblouisse encore une fois.

**I**l courait.

**S**ans s'arrêter.

**P**eut-être espérait-il rattraper la mort…

**P**eut-être le temps lui-même s'était arrêté.

**I**l ne pouvait pas savoir.

**I**l ne voulait pas savoir.

**I**l s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

**T**out n'était que poussières et cendres.

**L**e ciel était couleur encre.

**L**a Lune restait cachée, comme si elle redoutait de se montrer.

**L**es larmes ne daignaient pas tomber sur ses joues albâtres.

**I**l n'était qu'un monstre.

**I**l l'avait quitté, la faisant souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et il n'avait même pas été capable de tenir ses promesses.

**I**l ne méritait pas de vivre.

**I**l aurait volontiers donné sa vie contre celle de Bella.

**M**éritait-il donc ce châtiment, perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher ?

**A**vait-il perdu son âme au point qu'il fasse souffrir tous ses proches ?

**E**lle lui manquait.

**Q**uelques jours plus tôt, il avait pensé la rejoindre, renoncer à ce projet ridicule de la protéger en s'éloignant.

**I**l avait voulu la revoir, ne supportant pas de la savoir si loin de lui.

**I**l ne l'avait pas fait, se rétractant à chaque fois au dernier moment.

**I**l avait pensé qu'elle serait mieux sans lui, mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus, il se rendait compte à quel point il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Elle.

**E**lle avait été sa raison de vire, son rayon de soleil.

**E**lle avait été la beauté au milieu de tout ce chaos, une douce voix dans ce vacarme, sa flamme de vie dans cette violence.

**E**lle avait été pour lui le moyen de s'évader vers des rivages plus paisibles, un monde moins sombre.

**U**ne personne là pour le guider, l'aider et l'aimer, mais il n'avait fait que la rejeter.

**C**'était sa faute.

**I**l se souvenait du regard de Bella quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il la quittait.

**E**lle l'avait cru, tout de suite.

**E**lle qui avait toujours douté de son amour pour elle.

**E**lle qui s'était toujours trouvée insignifiante face à lui.

**S**i seulement elle avait su à quel point elle avait été importante pour Edward, comment cela avait été difficile pour lui de lui mentir en la laissant…seule…

**C**omment avait-elle pu douter en serait ce qu'un instant de l'amour qu'il lui portait…

**I**l aurait voulu lui dire avant qu'elle ne parte, tout lui révéler, qu'elle le pardonne…

**L**es bois étaient silencieux.

**P**as un seul bruit, pas un seul chant, aucune créature ne venait perturber le silence galvanisant qui semblait s'être installé.

**L**'être de la nuit s'effondra à même le sol.

**E**lle était partie.

**S**ans lui.

**T**oujours enfermé dans la noirceur de son âme, il entraperçut une lueur d'espoir.

**U**n point lumineux qui semblait se rapprocher.

**I**l voulut tout d'abord s'échapper, se soustraire à cette attraction mais il n'y parvint pas.

**E**lle l'attirait, l'appelait.

**C**'est là qu'il La vit.

**E**ntourée d'un halo de lumière, son âme sœur se tenait devant lui.

**E**lle paraissait à la fois vivante et irréelle.

**T**elle un ange qui brise les ténèbres.

**I**l ne pouvait bouger.

**I**l savait qu'elle était morte et pourtant il la voyait devant lui.

**M**ais elle n'était que le fruit de ses espoirs.

**E**t pourtant, il avait la douce impression qu'Elle était venue pour lui.

**I**l voulut la toucher mais il ne put que voir sa main enveloppée dans cette lumière.

**E**t là, il vit la profondeur de l'amour que lui portait Bella.

**E**lle était venue le sauver.

**E**ncore une fois.

**I**l savait qu'il n'était pas temps pour lui de quitter encore ce monde.

**I**l avait encore à faire.

**P**eut-être un jour serait-il temps de rejoindre son ange mais il comprit que là n'était pas le bon moment.

**B**ella aurait-elle été à sa place qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle le rejoigne dans la mort.

**E**ncore une fois elle l'éclairait et lui indiquait la bonne voie.

**I**l ne pouvait que l'écouter dans sa détresse.

**E**lle semblait lui sourire, l'encourager.

**E**dward se noyait dans ses yeux chocolat.

**I**l semblait se perdre dans un bonheur sans failles.

**Q**ue lui fallait-il de plus, il avait retrouvé son ange…

**I**l savait qu'il devait partir mais il refusait l'idée de la quitter.

**I**l ne voulait pas la perdre, une nouvelle fois.

**A**vec une infinie tristesse, sa bien-aimée lui caressa la joue une dernière fois avant de partir.

**E**dward la supplia, l'implora mais elle partit.

**I**l vit la lueur disparaître peu à peu.

**I**l aurait pu à se moment là décider de la rejoindre, de ne pas se battre, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'aurait voulu Bella.

**A**vait-il rêvé ?

**A**vait-il vraiment vu Bella ?

**J**amais il ne le saurait, mais apparition ou simple invention, son ange était venu pour lui.

**E**t il ne la décevrait pas…

**L**a vie a sans cesse ses périodes de soleil et de nuages.

**L**a mort n'est pas l'obscurité. C'est une lampe qui s'éteint car le jour se lève.

**B**ella était sa lumière et elle le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne.

**E**dward regarda au loin.

**B**ella l'attendrait.

**T**oujours.

**À** jamais.


End file.
